


Queen of the Ashes

by Lilsinner087



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other, anyone else still salty over that ep, because i sure as hell still am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsinner087/pseuds/Lilsinner087
Summary: A part of Dany wants nothing more than to see the world burn-- if only to pay it back an ounce of her grief.Small fix it fic/drabble for the latest episode because I'm still upset over what they did to Dany.





	Queen of the Ashes

Dany sits atop Drogon. The realization that she's won settling in slowly and she can't quite believe it-- she won with barely any casualties, and now King's Landing is hers for the taking, _the Iron Throne _is hers for the taking.__

__It's been years. For so long she's dreamed of this day, a reality that had seemed so far away, but was now just within her grasp. Dany wants to cry, wants to feel elated, wants to feel _something _, but she just feels numb.___ _

____She stares down at the people of King's Landing, so small and insignificant and weak as they run around in a panic, tripping over one another and trampling each other underfoot, she can't help but wonder why she'd even cared for them in the first place. These people hated her-- feared her even. Despite everything she'd done for them, all the wars and battles she'd won and fought and clawed her way out of through blood and fire and tears, just so she could save these pitiful creatures._ _ _ _

____The bells ring and Dany remembers Tyrion's warning, but those words seem hollow and pointless and fake. Everyone around her is fake and untrustworthy and she doesn't know how she's supposed to rule without being able to trust anyone except Greyworm. She begins to wonder if maybe this is how her father had felt-- a caged dragon backed into a corner with nowhere to go and no one to trust._ _ _ _

____The people cry out, joyous at the surrender, but all Dany can hear is the sound of Viserion screeching in pain as he falls to the icy ground. All she can smell is the death and decay surrounding her as she clutches at Jorah and begs him not to go. All she can feel is every single bolted arrow that rips Rhaegal apart before he falls into the watery depths of the ocean. All she can see is Missandei in chains as she stares down at Dany and says, "Dracarys" before her head is severed from her body_ _ _ _

____Was it worth it? She doesn't know. But in that moment, she feels nothing other than a cold, dark grief that threatens to overwhelm her entirely. It hurts to breathe, and a part of Dany wants nothing more than to see the world burn-- if only to pay it back an ounce of her grief._ _ _ _

____Drogon rises up and takes flight, sensing her intentions even before she herself can fully grasp them. Those damn bells are still ringing in her ears and she wants it to stop-- she wants everything to stop. Missandei's voice rings clear in her mind over the chaotic symphony of bells and screams._ _ _ _

____Dracarys_ _ _ _

_____Dracarys ____ _ _ _

______**Dracarys ******_ _ _ _ _ _

______Drogon swoops low and opens his mouth-- fire broiling in his chest and rumbling up through his throat, and it's almost like Dany doesn't realize what's happening. People are scattering underneath her, soldiers and civilians alike scrambling away from her in fear. Dany feels as if she's watching everything from very far away-- as if this is a dream and she's floating far above Drogon and the panicked masses beneath him._ _ _ _ _ _

_______You have a gentle heart ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Jorah's words seem to call out to her from somewhere far beyond the plane of the living and Dany draws back as if struck. Drogon makes a screeching noise of confusion as he pulls back-- a second away from burning hundreds of thousands of innocents. Dany is close enough now to see the faces of the men, women, and even _children _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Small, chubby hands grasp at their mothers' dresses as they stare up at Drogon in awe and wonder. Dany feels a rush of shame that threatens to overwhelm her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Was it worth it? She still doesn't know. But these people-- these children don't deserve a fiery death at the hands of Drogo's fire. That much Dany realizes. Even if they don't love her-- even if they fear her, Dany has chosen them. To care for them, nurture them, lead them, and break them free from this game of thrones that has caused so much suffering and anguish._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________At the moment however, Dany does not quite trust herself to be around them. With the reminder of all that she'd lost flooding her senses, she'd been on the verge of something terrible and devastating. Something she'd have no way of coming back from._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dany wonders again if this is how her father had felt in his mad delusions, a second away from burning the city to ashes, but Dany is not here to be Queen of the Ashes. With that in mind, Dany has Drogon flying far, far away from the burning temptation that makes her feel not quite like herself. She'll return once she's in a clearer state of mind, but for now her heart longs to see once again the plains that birthed her children, and buried her son._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> @ DnD, see? it wasn't that hard now, was it? Now if only I had the time and energy to fix what they did to Jaime, because that was a fucking tragedy as well.
> 
> Edit: the second dracarys is supposed to be in italics, as well as Jorah's words. But I've edited this fic like 10 times and still haven't figured out how to make it work despite being able to italicize in other parts of the fic, so I'm basically giving up on having it italicized for now lmao


End file.
